Ice Bound Ninja
by MissUzumakiHinata
Summary: Bred to be the ultimate weapon but didnt live up to the hopes of Takigakure Kooriko is exiled and sent far away to be rescued by a kind cloud ninja who ultimately changes her life forever. OC main character, Yugito and Kirabi will be in it rated M


**Hey everyone this is my third story Ice Bound Ninja**

**Everyone before I get started please check out Chaos Nutter ****when you are done reading this story and my others, he has two fantastic stories that I love so read and review them **

**The main Character is a OC but don't stress there will be many real characters and please read to the end of this chapter before judging it, don't read the first words and get put off. **

**This story is about a girl who was bred to be an ultimate weapon but all goes wrong for the girl and she is abandoned by her village, not knowing where to go she wanders aimlessly for a home, but will someone grant her one, the adventure of Kooriko will now begin. **

**Let the adventure begin!**

**Home was truly to the east**

(Kooriko's past)

Kooriko's story starts years before her birth, Takigakure a small ninja village wished to join the big leagues and compete with the likes of Konoha, Kiri, Iwa, Kumo and Suna. The small village was fine as it was but the leader was obsessed with increasing Taki's power, he would do anything it took, sure they already possessed the seven tailed Jinchuuriki but she was a failed experiment and a disgrace to the village to the village leaders she was just a pawn.

The leader of Taki decided that even without a demon they could become strong through advanced breeding, they decided that if they could come in possession of two bloodlines that compliment each other and find the finest of specimens who possess these bloodlines they could create the ultimate weapon which would transform Taki's status from weak to strong over night.

So it was settled, the village council scurried off to research bloodlines, they needed something of unimaginable power when fused, maybe a new technique could be created through this mixed bloodline only time would tell and many of the elders were licking their lips in anticipation, they couldn't wait too see what results came back, or what bloodlines this future Taki ninja would possess.

After two months of research they found the perfect formula of bloodline, it would be consisted of a special elemental fusion and a doujutsu, there were also two perfect specimens for the breeding process all Taki had to do was capture these ninja.

The first specimen was one who went by the name of Kenta he was a fairly tall man with short Aqua coloured hair, he was a ninja of Amegakure and possessed a fine doujutsu his rank was of Jonin level, he eluded the Taki ninja for nearly a year until he was finally captured and kidnapped; the man was shocked that his village hadn't even tried to save him.

The second ninja took only a month to capture she was from Kiri and due to the civil war going on in Kiri at the time, taking someone was simple especially if they possessed a bloodline. The woman had long black hair; she was quite short and was of high Chuunin level, she was a deadly person who killed off three of the four Taki ninja who were sent to 'collect' her.

The breeding process began, the two were forced to mate until a child of worth was produced, this didn't take long though, the first child that was birthed possessed the doujutsu so the Taki ninja decided to wait for the newly born child to grow, they would monitor the girl, she was their experiment Kooriko of the Waterfall.

Kooriko grew up differently than the other children from Takigakure, she was only four years old and was already forced to practice chakra exercises, sure she could use chakra and that was quite an accomplishment for someone of her age but she wanted to play like the other children, her life was training she was able to use a sword and was possibly stronger than academy students.

Kooriko by the age of five was able to use her element, but the young girl in later years would wish that she hadn't, her achievement ended up causing her more pain which was all made clear on her sixth birthday.

It was her sixth birthday and the village were getting impatient. They had heard the doujutsu activates at birth, but they believed because of two bloodlines the Hyoton must be superior so it took some time for doujutsu activation, but it never came she was becoming a useless experiment, she depleted chakra on small Hyoton Jutsu's and would be exhausted after two techniques she was a failure.

The leader of Takigakure ordered the exile of Kooriko and her family; if any resisted they were to be killed, the ANBU of Taki arrived at Kooriko's home, smashing down the door, Kenta instantly attacked one of the ANBU whilst Kooriko watched on. Moments later an event occurred what would burn into Kooriko's mind for life, the head of her father rolled along the floor stopping in front of her, he was the last of her family since her mother escaped years before, tears rolled down her face she screamed at the top of her voice picking up the decapitated head and held it to her chest crying.

"Why" asked the little girl as her breathing increased, the ANBU just looked at the girl with no emotion. "Why!" she screamed her eyes changing, the ANBU watched on staring at the girl, her eyes had changed from dark black to a horizontal Ying and Yang symbol, the bottom half being aqua blue whilst the top was jet black, "Freeze" whispered she was no longer in control of her actions, everything around her began to freeze, her fathers head was now frozen, the ground was now a desert of ice, the ANBU was starting to freeze as well, it started from the toes and made its way up their bodies they couldn't escape, the sword on the girls back was now a frozen blade, before the girl knew it she was face down on the ice herself, knocked out through chakra exhaustion the last sight she ever saw of Takigakure was a frozen wasteland where all around were dead.

Kooriko slowly opened her eyes, she had a cold feeling against her back, the sun was shining brightly, shifting her gaze to the scenery she realised she was no longer in Takigakure she began to panic, how did she get here and why was what she was wondering "so cold" she said quietly.

She dug into her pockets and felt paper, withdrawing it from her pocket she realised it was a note; she slowly opened it and read the contents.

_Kooriko _

_This is a notice to inform you that you are no longer a citizen of Takigakure in fact you are now a enemy of Takigakure, we planned on killing you but the leader told us too keep you alive and allow you to suffer in a frozen wasteland just like the ANBU members you killed. _

_If you are wondering where you are it's the land of snow, you will die there and the experiment that we made will vanish forever, you are far too dangerous, so we will give you this one warning, if you manage to survive never come back to Takigakure or you will suffer the same fate as your father._

_ANBU_

Kooriko fell to her knees, her body had adjusted to the coldness, her tears felt hot against her cheeks, she screamed for somebody to help her but no one heard her calls. Kooriko had wandered the land of snow for two days before finally collapsing two miles from Capital city.

Meanwhile a cloud ninja who was around the age of 20 was leaving capital city, she had just finished a mission which involved killing a group of bandits it was a simple mission that she could have completed in her sleep but she decided not to complain it would just cause her trouble in the long run.

The cloud ninja was starting to get bored of the endless snow, continuing to walk to the border she came across a weird sight, in the snow she saw a huge mound which had the colour aqua lying on to of it, it was such a peculiar sight that her curiosity got the better of herself and she approached the mound.

However the sight she saw was far beyond her expectations, looking down she realised it was a small girl, not even 8 years of age, she looked ice cold, her clothes were ripped and she had a sword attached to her back which seemed as if it was made of ice, the word Eta-naru Gyou was engraved into it, she had short aqua coloured hair and by the stains on her face she could tell the child had been crying, picking the child up into her arms she cradled it softly and rushed towards Kumo before it was too late.

The ninja realised that she would have to stop for the night in snow country, carrying the child made the trip take longer and she needed to warm the small bundle up it was still the exact same temperature it was when the cloud ninja found it.

The ninja set up camp under a small cliff that had been weathered at the bottom allowing then to take shelter slightly from the snow, she used a Katon jutsu to heat up the surrounding area, the only thing not warming us was the young girl, even with intense flames around her she wasn't gaining any body heat, she was freezing it was so obvious but nothing would warm the girl up all the cloud ninja could do was huddle together with the small girl trying to give her a small amount of body heat.

As intense snow fall ensued the two females huddled together for warmth, the young girl actually moved for the first time since being found, she snuggled into the older ninja's embrace with a small smile on her face, the older ninja was wondering what this weird feeling was when she witnessed the girls face, it was a mixture of relief and affection she cuddled the girl allowing her to rest gently as they slept in snow country.

The snow eventually died down when morning broke, the cloud ninja opened her eyes to see the small girl still clinging tight to her chest she smiled and decided to see if she could get the girl conscious. After jerking slightly the girls eyes scrunched slightly and her mouth opened into a yawn, the girl finally opened her eyes to be met with the smiling cloud ninja.

"Hello there little girl enjoy your rest?" asked the Kunoichi, the girls face turned to fear, why was some random woman holding her, what had she done this time, she started to shake nervously and nodded her head to the woman's question, the woman then instead of getting angry like Kooriko had expected she just smiled softly at her.

"So sweetie what's ya name?" asked the woman, Kooriko stopped shaking slightly, she realised this ninja wasn't going to hurt her and shyly answered.

"K-Kooriko no Taki" she then looked at the earth, moving her foot slightly shuffling the snow beneath her feet.

"Does that mean you're from hidden waterfall?" the woman asked Kooriko who just nodded, her eyes began welling with tears, "What's wrong?" asked the Kunoichi to the crying girl.

"I-I am f-from w-waterfall but t-they threw m-me out a-and k-killed m-my d-daddy" she wailed loudly making the woman look at her with concern in her eyes, she then spotted something strange about the girls eyes, they were so familiar, after moments of pondering _'No it can't be' _she thought to herself whilst looking at the girl.

"Why would they do that sweetie?" asked the woman with an uneasy tone, Kooriko just looked up at the woman.

"They said I was a failed experiment, my daddy tried to help us and got killed, before I knew it I had passed out and I was found here" she screamed, her head was in her palms trying to muffle the cries.

'_Experiment gone wrong?' _thought the woman, the thing is she had no clue how anyone could class this as an experiment it was a human being, in Kumo they treated everyone equally, even the two Jinchuuriki, they weren't treated like most and were treated as hero's, maybe the Raikage could help this girl, and work out her eyes at the same time.

The woman picked Kooriko up, "Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you, in fact I am gonna help you, if you want I'll take ya to Kumo with me and get make ya safe what do ya think of that sweetie?" Kooriko just nodded to her acquisition, the cloud Kunoichi smiled and said "oh by the way I'm Raihime no Kumo, now shall we set of?" Kooriko nodded again signalling to Raihime that she was ready with all that said they set of towards Kumo which was in the north east.

It took two days to reach lightning country, they still had to reach Kumo, they decided to rest a little in a small lodging town they needed to rest and they couldn't make it to Kumo for some time still. "So Kooriko, can you explain that weird sword on ya back?" Kooriko just looked own at the floor and shifted slightly.

"My daddy originally got it for me, neither of my parents were masters in Taijutsu but both could use a sword well, so they bought me this, but it wasn't always made of ice, I found it like that when I was abandoned in snow country, it is one of the few things that I own, I also found a letter in my pockets saying that I killed some ANBU in a frozen wasteland, but I have never made such an attack" the girl looked down regrettably.

"Wait your telling me that ya froze some ANBU to death? How?" asked Raihime she had never heard of freezing someone to death.

"Well I know this sounds weird but I can well, create ice at will" Kooriko answered quietly just enough for the cloud ninja to hear her.

"Ice at will? There is no such jutsu that I know of that can do such an effect, sweetie could ya show me this?" Raihime asked with curiosity, Kooriko smiling nodded her head and made a hand sign, Raihime was now looking at a frozen cup, it was completely encased in ice; "Wow" was all Raihime could say to such a spectacle.

Kooriko then started to wobble slightly, she was already exhausted from using one attack, "Are ya ok Kooriko?" asked Raihime sounding slightly worried, the young girl just nodded.

"My problem is that I can't use it too often, I don't have enough chakra, I want to be a ninja, a good one, one that can make my daddy proud even if he isn't alive anymore I will make him proud." Kooriko said confidently, this was the first time Raihime ever saw so much confidence in the young girl, it was enough to bring a smile to her face.

"Your dream of becoming a ninja could be achieved when we reach Kumo" she then leaned down to the girl "I think that you would make a fantastic ninja, and I think the Raikage would be happy to have ya become a citizen of Kumo, however ya may have to attend the towns academy, but that wouldn't be until the age of nine, I don't know how it worked in Taki but we start ninja training at the age of nine."

Kooriko smiled slightly, "Umm Raihime-san, where will I stay in Kumo?" asked the girl nervously, Raihime just turned to the girl with a smile and replied.

"You will stay with me of course" Kooriko's eyes widened, she didn't really mean that did she, the woman hadn't even known her for a week and she was already offering her to live with her.

"Umm why would you do such a thing for me?" Kooriko asked hoping for a positive answer which she actually received.

"Well, number one I found you meaning all the responsibility will be laid upon me, secondly I think your unbelievably cute and I couldn't turn ya away, and number three is… I can't have children, and well… I thought if I could be a mother to someone it wouldn't be so bad." Kooriko was shocked by the response, _"Like a mother?" _was all she could think, did this woman technically ask to adopt the young girl.

"Umm thank you Raihime-san, I-I well…. Would like to l-live with you I-if that is p-possible" she said fumbling her words, Kooriko was a confident girl but when she was caught of guard she didn't know how to reply to someone.

The days passed and the two finally reached Kumogakure no Sato, the village was hidden deep in the mountains, massive clouds hid the village from the world. Kooriko had never seen such a sight, when she lived in Taki the roof of the village was hidden by giant canopy trees, but this sight was amazing.

Raihime grasped Kooriko's hand and softly walked through the main gates, she was met with odd looks by the town guards she glared at them basically telling them to stay quiet or else, she was a very vicious Kunoichi when she had to be.

They continued to walk slowly through Kumo; weird looks were directed at Raihime wherever she went they must have thought it was strange for someone like her to be holding hands with a child.

The town was filled with whispers such words as 'Who's that kid? Why is Raihime smiling she's known for being heartless, Why would Raihime even have a kid with her?' it was slightly intimidating for Kooriko whenever she looked at someone they just started whispering to the person next to them, this wasn't going as well as Raihime had hoped.

The duo finally reached the Raikage's office that was settled on top of a rock peak, they slowly entered the structure Raihime knocked on the Raikage's office door, which resulted in a voice replying "Enter".

The Raikage was struggling with his paperwork, pulling his hair out in anger, his vision then was attracted to the small girl, "Raihime-san who is that?" asked the aged Raikage in confusion.

"Well umm well this is well Kooriko, she's a small girl that I found well in umm snow country she was unconscious in the snow, she umm revealed to me that she had no village to return to, she was kicked out of Takigakure, and well has no where to go, so I thought maybe I could well take her in" Raihime said nervously, with a slight blush on her face, she was embarrassed that she had made such a fool of herself.

"So you're telling me she was exiled from Takigakure Raihime?" then he turned to Kooriko, "Why was this Kooriko-chan?" the old man asked with curiosity.

Kooriko walked forward with an uneasy look on her face, "I was called a failed experiment for Takigakure, when they realised I couldn't do everything they wanted they planned to exile me, my daddy got into a fight with an ANBU who eventually was killed, but then the rest of the ANBU killed my daddy, I w-was so scared, t-then I p-passed out and w-was in s-snow c-country, they said that I froze some ANBU to death, but I can't use s-such a t-technique it makes no sense" the girl broke down in tears, the Raikage noticed her eyes and was instantly intrigued by the girls story.

"Kooriko-chan what do you mean by such a technique are you saying your able to use techniques that are similar?" the young girl nodded to the Raikage's comments, "Interesting" commented the Raikage, "Kooriko-chan could you please allow me and Raihime-san for a moment" the girl just nodded and slowly left the room.

"Raihime-san, that girl she possesses the Netsugan?" the Raikage asked with shock in his eyes. Raihime shrugged slightly to the question, "The second Raikage had such a doujutsu but the rest of his family migrated to Amegakure, also from what I have heard that girl can use Hyoton a bloodline that allows the one who possesses it to create ice, but the bloodline only comes from Kirigakure, from what I have heard from her, it is likely to assume that by failed experiment it means the ability to use both bloodlines effectively. If I assume correctly Takigakure must have kidnapped two ninja and forced them to create Kooriko, Takigakure has a history of doing such inhuman acts. That girl do you think she would become a ninja of Kumo?" asked the Raikage with hope

"Indeed I do, but she will probably want to live with me, which I have already accepted, please Raikage-sama don't count her as a weapon, treat her like a normal human please?" Raihime begged.

The Raikage looked at Raihime with a shocked look on his face, "You actually accepted the girl's request? Wow are you really the Raihime I know?" Raihime started to glare. "Cough, cough, maybe you still are, anyway about your request of course we will treat Kooriko as a regular ninja, I will inform ANBU to tell the village that we have a new ninja joining and her name is Kooriko no Kumo"

Raihime looked shocked, "Wait she is adopting my family name? I'm not angry its just I don't think the ninja of this village are stupid enough to see that we aren't related, the girl has freaking aqua coloured hair and I have blonde hair, we share no physical similarities."

The Raikage just laughed at Raihime, "Of course the village will know this, but they will realise if you are adopting the young girl there must be nothing wrong with the girl, they think you'd need to rip open your chest and use a drill to find your heart as its so hidden, so if you are willing to adopt the girl she will be treated well in the village"

The look on Raihime's face went soft, "Thank you Raikage-sama, you know how often I have asked to adopt, and now your allowing me too, I promise Kooriko will grow up fantastically and be someone that this village can be proud of, I believe she could be the best ninja of her generation we just need to work on her chakra capacity"

"So it is arranged you are now the legal guardian of Kooriko" the Raikage then shouted loud enough for Kooriko to hear him, "You can return to the room now Kooriko-chan" at that the girl slowly entered the room looking at the floor, "So how does this sound, your new Kaa-san is Raihime-san" this caused Raihime to blush and Kooriko to smile happily.

The years passed in Kumo, Kooriko's life had changed from training every day to being able to at her own wishes, at the age of nine she joined the ninja academy and quickly made a name for herself as most likely to succeed, her chakra capacity had risen and she was able to use her techniques more frequently and longer like a regular ninja could, she wasn't able to create massive powerful attacks but it was good to see her making progress. She was now aware of her Netsugan, she was told with it she could sense people's heat anywhere, the reason why it was so great for Kooriko was she could find anyone even when using attacks that obscured vision. She also had much better sight than the other academy students, by the time she was 10 she was nearly at Genin level but was able to use an element unlike most.

Raihime became a much softer person nowadays; she spent her time as an academy teacher, mainly so she could keep an eye on Kooriko, her whole attitude towards life changed when Kooriko became her daughter. She used to be a cold person, who was sent on missions that required the spilling of blood to succeed, though she still possessed her fantastic skills as a ninja, she didn't act upon them, she found it more fun to teach the newer generation how to fight instead.

By the age of 11 Kooriko was now able to use ice Jutsu's of C-rank, she was also now able to use her sword which she named Eta-naru Gyou with skill and was her weapon of choice, however she didn't often use her sword, she only used it when it was necessary, the blade was actually unbelievably sharp and the cool touch was able to affect the people who it touched, the only person who could hold it without feeling a thing was Kooriko, mainly due to the fact that she was quite resistant to cold weather.

Her skills weren't the only things that were improving, her social life was also improving she made many friends since joining the academy and was treated as if she was also part of Kumogakure.

She had an attitude that just attracted people to her, she was a fairly confident young girl but was often shy on meeting someone for the first time, she could be really playful but was one who could get impressed over small things, but also angry over small things, she was a very unique individual and had many fan's from both sexes which she found rather weird, her adventure as a ninja had nearly begun.

(Present Day)

Kooriko was 12 years old, even with a past she'd love to forget she always looked up, her life had improved ever since meeting her adopted mother Raihime, when she met the woman she expected nothing, but by taking a chance and trusting the woman Kooriko finally found something that she thought she had lost for life, a parent.

She now knew about herself, she was in possession of a bloodline limit called Hyoton which was why she was able to materialise ice and use it as a form of attack, she was also in possession of a doujutsu called the Netsugan, which when used with her Hyoton became a new power, somehow the Netsugan perfectly fitted with the Hyoton allowing her too see anyone via heat signals even when they were in the coldest of areas, which was why it helped the Hyoton.

The girl was nearly a ninja, the academy exams were soon to begin and she was ready, she always thought of her father who protected them from the ANBU of Takigakure, she still wanted to make the man proud of her, it was six years after her declaration that she wanted to make him proud and she still held the ambition.

Even though she was resistant to the cold she had a weird fascination with warm clothes, she wore a black winter jacket that had yellow on it as well, the yellow covered the zip, the fluffy collar and around the end of her sleeves leading to her gloves which were yellow as well, they had metal plates attached to them, however she wore a darkish yellow skirt that went down to her mid-thighs, she wore fluffy boots which were black, but the fluffy part was a mixture of yellow and white, to top her clothing off she wore a yellow scarf that went down to her midriff, shockingly enough even with all the clothes on Kooriko wasn't too hot even in the warmest of weather.

Her hair had a long lock which covered one eye (like Ino) but the rest of her hair was fairly short curling to the left (Like Konan) and in her hair she wore a black snowflake hairclip all in all most would say that she was beautiful even if she always wore winter clothes.

"Kaa-san I'm going to school now" Kooriko shouted to her mother whilst leaving the house, before Raihime could do something Kooriko was already half way down the street bouncing on her heels happily as she walked towards the academy. Friendly smiles were what she received from the villagers, some of them knew she had incredible powers but still thought of her as a human not a weapon for the village to use, the bright black and aqua orbs she possessed along with her special abilities made people put hope in the young girl, hopes of becoming a ninja that will make the village proud.

The girl finally arrived at the academy it was the day of the exams, Kooriko was going to go for a clean sweep and claim a Kumo headband for herself. She entered the classroom, glancing across the room when she finally found what she was looking for she placed herself right next to it.

"Hey Yugito-chan, confident about the exams?" Kooriko asked her best friend Yugito Nii.

"Of course I am Kooriko, I will achieve the highest results this year for sure" Yugito replied full of confidence, though nearly everyone in the room doubted her, to do that Yugito would have to out-do Kooriko, the star pupil of the entire academy she was the perfect image of a human or so everyone thought, they saw her as beautiful, talented and kind, everyone wanted to be friends with the girl, Kooriko never denied anyone the opportunity of being friends but just because they were friends it didn't mean that they hung around together, which was hard for people to accept.

"Don't be unhappy when I beat you then Yugito I know how stubborn you can be" Kooriko started to giggle when Yugito started to get angry, "I knew it you really will get angry over the smallest comment" Yugito slammed her fist hard down on the table, "Fine, fine I take that back" Kooriko told Yugito who seemed to calm down just after those words.

At that moment the classes sensei entered the room, "Ok everyone, I know you are all excited about becoming full fledged ninja by the end of this exam but let me remind you this isn't going to be easy" looking over to Kooriko and Yugito who were just speaking of how they would pass this test easily he then continued, "You will be doing a variety of tests, first will be the written exam followed by the Taijutsu exam, however the Taijutsu exam can be swapped for a weapon exam which will involve you having to disarm your instructor. There will then be an hour break followed by the Genjutsu exam, then the throwing weapon exam and finally followed by the Ninjutsu exam which will require the usage of all the academies jutsu and for extra credit your own, the exam will start once all the test papers are handed out" the man told the entire class, most of them gulped they all had a field that they were terrible in and they were starting to dread the upcoming exam.

The paper test had started and Kooriko knew this was the only test where she would definitely loose to Yugito, she was a smart person but when it came to tests she froze, she would get a good grade but could never score 100% like Yugito, after a gruesome hour of writing they were finally allowed to stop, where Yugito sat happily knowing she was in the lead, compared to Kooriko who was just had her head lying on the desk defeated.

The next exam was the Taijutsu test, but Kooriko decided to swap it for a weapons exam whilst Yugito took the Taijutsu exam.

"First up is Kooriko no Kumo" shouted an academy teacher informing Kooriko that she would be going first against a random Chuunin levelled ninja who wore a fake porcelain ANBU mask to hide his identity. Kooriko drew Eta-naru Gyou and held a firm sword stance, Eta-naru Gyou was a Katana, it was insanely sharp and could probably cut through any weapon that this Chuunin had she knew it was going to be an easy fight but she wanted to show of a little first.

The man charged straight at the still Kooriko, who just smiled as the man decided to go first, he swung violently as the swords clashed together there was no movement from Kooriko if anything the Chuunin's sword was moving back towards its owner, Kooriko was completely overpowering the man.

The Chuunin retreated backwards and decided to try his luck again, however this time Kooriko was ready, she blocked the sword propelling it upwards leaving the man open for attack, she then used the tip of the blade to slightly cut the Chuunin's shoulder, it was over now the mans shoulder already went stiff and couldn't move, Kooriko decided to end his humiliation by using the full force of her blade, which cut the entire blade off the sword leaving just a hilt, moments later the man lost control of his arm releasing the hilt. "Well that was easy wasn't it" commented Kooriko, she knew when it came to weapon fights she always had the advantage because of her strange blade, though she hardly ever chose to use it.

"What did you do kid, that temporarily made my entire arm freeze in its position" the Chuunin in the porcelain mask asked.

"Well I should have told you this before the fight but my blade it is weird, only I have the ability to withstand how cold to the touch it is, you see when I was younger this was the only thing I was left with but it wasn't always like this, but I guess the name pretty much explains itself you see its eternally frozen, it has the ability to freeze items to the touch temporarily, and it is insanely sharp, for these reasons I don't use it often as I usually find a way to do something without completely destroying it" the Chuunin just nodded to her words thinking to himself _"That sword of hers is like wow, I feel sorry for any opponent who wishes to fight her with that"_

Meanwhile Yugito Nii just passed her Taijutsu test easily, she was nowhere near as fast as Kooriko was in finishing her test but it was close, there scores were probably equal at that moment in time.

During their hour break Yugito and Kooriko just practiced, Kooriko was rather talented in Genjutsu, however Yugito wasn't, this was the point of the exam that she was scared off, she was able to dispel illusions easily but she couldn't cast them for some strange reason, before the two knew it the break was over and it was time for the Genjutsu test.

Yugito was first up she was able to dispel all the Genjutsu thrown at her then it came the words she dreaded. "Do you any Genjutsu that you would like to perform?" the Chuunin instructing the exam asked.

"Umm, no" replied Yugito shamefully the instructor looked in disbelief and just dismissed her from the room, she probably just about got a passing grade in the Genjutsu test.

Kooriko took the exam straight after Yugito, Kooriko knew she was going to pass this with an outstanding grade, first of all it started with her simply dispelling all the Genjutsu cast on her, it was easy due to her doujutsu, then came the part she was waiting for, before the instructor could even ask her if she wanted to use a Genjutsu she had already cast one, the instructor was now in a gigantic blizzard, the end of the horizon was black, and when he moved forward it just never ended as the blizzard ensued and the man realised the complexity of the Genjutsu and quickly dispelled it, "That was a fantastic Genjutsu Kooriko, I would say its around B-rank, you are dismissed" Kooriko left the room with a cheesy grin, which just irritated Yugito.

"Yugito-chan, he said my new Genjutsu is around a B-rank" the words just made Yugito's eye twitch "but don't let it get you down, I know you aren't that good at Genjutsu because of 'it' so don't worry" Yugito was glad that Kooriko didn't mention 'it's' name as only Kooriko knew what it truly was, everyone else had a vague idea but they still didn't understand.

They headed off to where the next test would be held and just waited for the rest to arrive, it was long and boring, it seemed as if time stood still, it was only ten minutes but it was driving the two insane, there tempers relieved when they saw the rest of the class approaching.

The throwing weapons test was a tie, Yugito and Kooriko hit top marks and once again the left before watching anymore of the competition, they were confident that no-one else would even compare to how well they were doing, they waited eagerly for the Ninjutsu test, especially Kooriko, this was her key skill, she would blitz all competition in Ninjutsu Yugito wasn't too bad herself, she was able to use Raiton jutsu fairly efficiently, after another long wait the rest of the class caught up, it was finally time for the Ninjutsu exam.

Kooriko went first this time, eager to show off her abilities, she was first asked to perform all the academy jutsu, which were replacement and bunshin technique, once that was over it was ready for the real fun. "Kooriko, have you got any other jutsu you would like to show us?" the girl nodded with excitement and held her hand symbolising the number five.

"Suiton: Water Burst" the girl shouted out, causing the rooms floor to be covered with water, she could use ice attacks when she was outside in the open because of water vapour in the air, however inside a confined room it seemed harder to do so she decided to learn a water jutsu to use so she could use her ice jutsu. "Hyoton: Aisu Bunshin (Ice Clone)" three clones made of ice appeared they seemed much stronger than standard elemental clones. "Hyoton: Aisu Kunai" Kunai made of ice rose from the water and impaled the clones causing all the ice to shatter. Kooriko was making this seem more like a graceful performance that showing of jutsu; she then did a combination of Hyoton: Aisu Tama (Ice bullet) and Hyoton: Sensatsu Suishou (Ice Senbon) to make a dazzling display, timing the senbon perfectly to shatter the bullets, the academy instructors looked in awe, most of them thought of how she was really talented especially for an academy student. The examiners smiled at her and signalled her to leave, which she complied with skipping out the room.

Yugito was next up, she wasn't in there as long as Kooriko was, she was only four minutes but said she performed three Raiton jutsu and all the academy jutsu easily, the exam was over and the they both knew who had won the title of rookie of the year and who came second place, they just needed to wait for the next day to come and they could confirm their assumptions.

Later on that day Kooriko was bragging how she was definitely the best ninja this year, Raihime was pretty much getting annoyed with her but endured she had to be proud of her daughter's achievement.

The next day came faster than expected, all the academy students of Kooriko's class passed and all got a Kumo hi-ate, Kooriko used hers as a arm band as she didn't want it to keep her hair tied down.

The all important results of the academy exams were about to be announced, "Kunoichi and Rookie of the year goes to Kooriko no Kumo, second place is…" Yugito smiled before she heard "Omoi" her mouth dropped lower than she thought possible.

"What the hell" screamed Yugito in a rage, "How did Omoi beat me?" she stressed in fury, Kooriko was about to laugh but realised she may have got insanely hurt if she interfered.

"Yugito, your Genjutsu skills let you down terribly, and for this we had to award second place to Omoi" said the class teacher, but Yugito wasn't pleased, Omoi just looked at Yugito thinking _"What's her problem with me?" _

"Ok no more shouting I will announce your Genin squads now" everyone in the class went silent, until the words Kooriko was waiting to here happened "Team 4 will consist of Kooriko no Kumo, Omoi and Yugito Nii" Kooriko jumped with joy that she had her best friend and the strongest team of them all she then urgently awaited the announcement of there sensei, "Your sensei will be none other than the man himself, Killer Bee the Raikage's brother"

"Fuck" was all Kooriko could say to the announcement

* * *

**(End of Chapter)**

**Next Chapter**

**Worst ever lyricist, is actually a good ninja?**

**Sorry the first chapter isn't the best but it is hard to make a original story on your own, trust me it will get way better just bear with me.**

**Other story updates. **

**Naruto Namikaze, Changed Fate – I will have the update for this story by next Monday or so I hope**

**Naru Namikaze, Legend in the making – I don't know when my next chapter for this will be out but please hold on because I will update.**

**Please read all my other stories**

**Read stories from Chaos Nutter**** as they are pretty god damn impressive.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**This is goodbye from me as Chaos Nutter the Loveable Pervert calls me**

**Fate-Tenshi xxx**


End file.
